You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me
by chemicalmadness
Summary: Flight 815. She was there. He was there. She had a past, and so did he. Little did they know, his future was in her hands. Every moment counts. Charlie/OC
1. Twenty Four & Still Holding

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

So, I originally made this story on November 2, 2009. I've grown a lot since then and looking over my story I've noticed a lot of things that I want to change and tweek. This is my first edit; I changed my character's age, appearance, family relations etc. I decided to change a lot of dialogue for the chapters mostly because I don't like stories that are too fluffy and I've seen that mine has a bit too much fluff. I've taken out parts and added on, but overall it's a different sort of approach.** This was made and re-made a while ago…kind of regret writing it completely. Note that there will be mistakes in the writing and grammar, if you can deal then do so but otherwise I would leave now**

**Chapter 1**: Twenty-Four & Still Holding

* * *

April Stevens was ready to leave behind Australia and go visit her friend in L.A. before going back home to New York City. However she wasn't quite ready for the grueling flight. She had hated flying with all her heart. Sure, when she was a kid she always had dreams of flying with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell to the land where children never grow old, but she had never enjoyed a flight on an actual airplane. She would lie awake at night with a flashlight in hand reading tales of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, hoping one day she could see the marvelous Neverland. Her reminiscing on childhood dreams was shaken as she heard a loud tapping as she waited in her terminal.

She poked her head up from her book, strangely enough, it was, Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie. She had noticed that the plane was about to board, and that most people were getting up to be seated. April searched for anything that could be making the annoying taping noise. Her eyes spot a ring hitting against a chair. A man was fiddling in his chair a few feet away, drawing attention towards himself with his bothersome tapping.

She decided to make do with her current situation and ignore the pest. She continued on reading tales of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up and felt a tinge of sadness. Her stay was short lived but she had loads of fun with her sister, Farrah who she had only seen on holiday. It was a time to meet up again, have a lot of fun and at first they did. But during the middle of her stay, her ex-boyfriend and close friend, was asking her to come visit, it was urgent. She was heading for L.A. to see him.

She took her seat and buckled up tightly, cramming her book away for the beginning of the flight. Her long brown hair fell along her shoulders and she continued to twist strands between her fingers to pass the time. Suddenly she heard a woman trying to pass through the seats, she was pregnant and in need of some help seeing as the man ahead of her had no interest in the life she was carrying.

He was about to drop a bag when April jumped up and kept it in the overhead bin. "Excuse me?" she said to the man, "I'm sorry but that is no way to treat a person carrying something so valuable. Be courteous next time," she said letting the woman pass. She mumbled a 'Thank you' and walked over to her seat.

April sat back down and sighed silently to herself. She had been brought up by her mother and was always taught to speak up. She had been very quiet when she was a youngster because of her sister leaving at such an early age. She never knew her father, but from everything her mother had said about him, she wasn't sure she wanted to know him. Then again, it was her mother; she tended to over exaggerate.

After she made it to high school, she had opened up. Her friends had ranged from the popular crowd to the geeks and jocks. Her social status was what she considered undecided. Most people couldn't place her in a group considering she would talk to anyone who would listen.

Her mother always taught her to take risks and see what happens. Her main goal in high school was to go to as many concerts as possible, hang with her friends in Central Park and do well in school so she could make it to NYU. Her plan succeeded; her best result was making it to NYU and continuing to excel in her grades. She was twenty-two when she made it out with a degree in literature, not much that she could do with it though, so she turned to teaching. Not just teaching regular chore classes though; April went after music.

Now at age twenty-four and holding, she was willing to take a risk with Tom. He was her old high school sweetheart. She was always in the city and walking the busy streets all day was becoming a hobby when she met him at a local diner. Her, living in the village and having to walk to school near Central Park made life quite difficult. She would occasionally take the subway if lazy and if she hadn't that day, she probably wouldn't have met him.

He sat in the corner of the packed subway car. She stumbled over on every halt and laughed at her silliness. Him watching couldn't take it any longer and sat up for her to take his spot. He joked with her the rest of the ride.

She could hear him now, "You ever ride the subway before?" he asked.

She smiled at him and scrunched up her face to mock him a bit, "Yes I have thank you." She replied. He continued to pester and badger her until it was her stop and they had traded numbers.

The plane began to hit a bit of turbulence as she jolted back into the real world. She held on tight to her seat and prayed for a miracle. Anything but a crash…

* * *

**I'll be posting the other edits tonight and tomorrow.**


	2. Be Unafraid

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

I forgot to mention that I also will be posting new banners for this story on my photobucket account. I just need to think of some manips. This chapter has a lot more structure to it and a load more changes were made.

**Chapter 2: Be Unafraid**

* * *

"Help me!" yelled a voice. April's eyes flew open. She was sprawled across the ground; sweat dripping from her left brow. Her hair was a complete disaster and she had a severely bleeding leg wound. She looked around and found people all running around in different directions, screaming and pleading for help. She then noticed the plane was ripped in pieces and she was in the middle of it all. "What the-?"

"Hey! Do you have a pen?" a man with brown hair and brown eyes asked. He looked quite young, and his shirt was a bit messed up.

"Do I look like I have a fucking pen?" she asked him. He looked down at her and shook his head. "Good, now can you please help me up?" she asked tiredly.

"Right" he said quickly as he took her hand and she moved slowly upwards. He then pulled her arm so it was around his shoulder. She winced at the pain shooting through her leg.

"How the hell did that happen?" she asked.

"I guess you hit a big shard of glass or a piece of the plane just-"

"No," she interrupted. "That" she said looking to the plane.

He looked down, "I don't know," he said.

April saw a man helping the pregnant woman from earlier. The plane's engine was beginning to get louder and louder. "Oh, shit" she said starting to hop a little, dragging the man along with her. He ran alongside her, trying his best to make her pick up the pace.

"Here," he said picking her up bridal style and running towards the other side of the beach. There was a loud explosion and April covered her ears hurriedly. The man brought her to the ground and hovered over her.

After a few seconds, he looked back, "It's alright," he said. April brought her head up and flipped over, so her butt was on the ground. She looked at the man, his facial expressions showing great fear, yet he tried to keep himself composed. "What's your name?" he asked taking her back suddenly.

"April, April Stevens. And you?" she asked.

"Boone Carlyle" he replied sticking out his hand for her to shake. She took it for a moment before pulling away. "I better get back, my sister, she…well she isn't very good under these conditions" he said standing up slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand out for her to stand. She took it and stretched out her leg.

"I should be fine, hopefully there's a doctor around here," she said jokingly but meaning every word.

Boone chuckled slightly, "There was this guy, and he was helping a woman before…he asked me to get the pen," he said.

"Right," she said remembering their first words he said to her.

She looked to the ground, a pen. She bent down, picked it up and brought herself back up again. She smiled as she looked at it, "Here" she said taking his hand and putting the pen in it, and folding his fingers over it. He smiled and muttered a 'Thanks' before turning and leaving.

She looked back to the plane. It was severed and smashed, torn and tattered, worn and withered. And yet, she found that it could be of great use, maybe somehow help get everyone, everyone who was still alive, off this God forsaken place.

April began to walk shakily over to the rubble of the plane. She looked around towards the water and saw the pregnant woman again. She decided to clean out her wounds by herself, seeing this 'Doctor' nowhere. She sat down on the sand and took off her shoes.

Claire looked over to the girl sitting just a few feet beside her. She noticed her leg wound. It was a large gash with blood was still spilling out. "Um, salt water may not be the best solution" Claire said, her accent dripping with every word.

April looked up to the woman, "It's all I've got for now" she smiled. Claire was amazed at how easily this woman was taking the situation. What if they never got off this island?

She watched as April stood up and walked to the water, he jeans rolled up and blood running down her leg.

As April walked to the water she winced at the feeling of the salty water entering her wound. She sighed and put water in her hands and ran it over her leg. Claire decided to walk back over to the crash site, occasionally looking back at the woman.

April finally had decided to walk back, her wound becoming less bloody. As she walked back up, she saw Boone talking to a blonde haired girl. Must be his sister she thought to herself. Boone smiled at her and she returned it before walking on.

She noticed a man sitting alone. He seemed very lonely, looking out to the water, almost like something was missing from him. April decided to sit next to him. He looked to her as she winced slightly. "What happened to your leg?" he asked.

She looked to him, "Um, I really don't know. I guess something with the crash…" she said.

He nodded, "So what were you heading for?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The plane, why were you on board?" he asked.

"Oh…well my ex boyfriend, and my close friend now, he um…well he lives in L.A. and I was on a trip to visit my sister in Australia when he called. He said it was urgent, so I hopped the first plane I could get and here I am," she said looking out at the skyline.

"What do you think it was about?" he asked.

"I really don't know, but he's always very serious when it comes to my family, so if I needed to leave my sister for him, then it should be important" she explained.

"I see" the man replied.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"John Locke" he said.

"I'm April Stevens" she replied.

It was soon nightfall and Locke and April hadn't spoken much except for when she asked what his favorite food was.

There were weird noises coming from the forest and April was becoming curious. Everyone on the island began to crowd and bunch together; fire pits built along the beach were soon abandoned as they formed by the forest.

As everyone walked back to his or her fire pits, April noticed the pregnant woman again. She had food with her that a man of a large size and brown curly hair was passing around. April decided to sit with her.

"Hi" April said as she sat next to her.

"Hello" she replied with a small smile.

"Um, so…how far along?" she asked.

"Oh, um eight months" she replied.

April's eyes bulged, "Your serious?" she asked. Claire nodded.

"Wow" April said.

"Yeah…I know everyone doesn't look at me as very strong. I've got a baby and everyone looks away," she said.

April felt sympathy for her. "You know, my sister was told to leave my family because she was pregnant," she said.

Claire looked up.

"Yeah, she was pregnant with this guy from her school and my mother didn't approve. After telling my sister that it was either an abortion or she would have to leave home, my sister packed up and left for Australia. It was a pretty good decision on her part since my mother could barely keep a steady job. She had a new boyfriend every few weeks. It was kind of embarrassing, and it's not like I had any other siblings or a father. I admired my sister for the longest time because, having that baby was the strongest thing I could ever know."

"You were the woman on the plane," Claire said, not as a question but as a statement.

"Yeah" April replied.

"Thank you but I was going to Los Angeles to give my baby away there is a couple, they're waiting for it." Claire said. She felt spite as she muttered the word, 'it'.

April took Claire's hand, "You are strong," she said reassuringly. "This life inside you, you are the one creating it. It is a part of you, and you alone."

"How did you-?"

"There's no man sitting with you" April replied. "I meant what I said, you are carrying something very valuable…to you. Don't deny it, every woman wants her child." She continued. Claire nodded in agreement. "You can do this, you can care for this child. In fact, I bet you could care for this child better then anyone else" April smiled.

"All you have to do, is be unafraid,"

Claire smiled, "Thank you" she said. Claire began to explain to April about her trips to the psychic. "Do you believe in that sort of stuff?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" April asked smiling. "Of course I do, your experience sounds very interesting though. He didn't want to do the reading and told you to get rid of the child and then a while later he's convinced that you are the only one to raise the kid?"

Claire nodded in response, "Crazy I know".

They both became silent for a while.

"When I was younger I went to a psychic in The Big Apple. She um, told me some really average stuff you know. I had only went for a bit of fun anyway but the last thing she told me…"

Claire's eyebrows furrowed. She was confused as to why April stopped.

"You see, my dad, he um…I never really met him and while she was reading her cards she sort of told me that I was a lot like him."

"Is that bad?"

"From what my mother has said…yes. I don't want to be like him…he's not the kind of person to look up to."

Claire looked down. She had never had real experiences with her father either and seeing him before what happened to her mom wasn't so comforting.

"My sister is the only one who can tell me about him but she chooses not to. Tells me it's for my own good and I wouldn't be interested."

"Well I think someone is quite interested in **you**" Claire said.

"Huh?" April asked.

"Turn around" Claire smiled.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying and noticing the changes. I want to be sure I'm making this the right way so future chapters will be, well, better.**


	3. Sacred Simplicity

****

You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

I've really changed a lot of the conversation that occurs between Charlie & April in this chapter because I couldn't stand how cutsie and...whatever, I just couldn't stand it. hah.

**Chapter 3: Sacred Simplicity**

* * *

April turned her head and saw a man with blondish brownish hair. Streaks could better explain it, but he had a hood on, so she couldn't really tell. He seemed very out of it and she looked to his outfit and settled on the conclusion that either he was in a band, or he was messed up in the head. Most of her students back in New York will call her crazy when she came to school Monday morning because of the concert she would do the night before. She loved teaching music though. And doing it in the big city, her home, was the greatest thing in the world to her.

"Who's that?" April asked.

"I don't know, but I think he fancies you" Claire smiled.

"Why would you think that?" asked April as she turned back to Claire.

"Well, for starters, his body language. It's obvious he wants to start up a conversation, he's just a bit…awkward, and it's obvious he is trying to get over here," Claire explained.

"Huh?" asked April.

"Hi" a voice said.

"See" Claire said with a smile before standing up and walking away to another fire pit.

April turned and saw the man. He was still a bit distant in his expression. "Um, hi" she said.

"Would you like a blanket?" he asked. April gave him a questionable look. He sounded like a brit, and looked like a he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Sure, that's really nice," she said with her arm outstretched. He handed her the blanket while looking down at her.

"Um, would you like to sit?" April asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"So, first plane crash?" he asked.

"Just a bit" April replied. He laughed in response. "Question,"

"Ask away," he replied.

"Why did you come to talk to me?" she asked.

He looked down, "I guess I'm just looking for a person to talk to," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

He looked back at her, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean there are probably plenty of people on this island to talk to, why do you have any interest in me?" she asked looking out at the ocean.

"Because, I guess you seem like a person who would talk to me," he said.

"But you don't know me…why make assumptions or even talk to me?"

"I guess I don't know you, but how else can I try to get to know you?" he asked.

April smiled...

* * *

"_How do you expect to get to know someone without talking to them?" Tom asked April as she opened her locker. _

"_I don't know, it's just that…maybe there's a link between people. You know? It like pulls one human being closer and closer to another human being and before you know it…they're one whole being" April explained before slamming her locker. _

"_Ooh, hostile today, huh?" Tom teased. _

"_Oh shut up. I'm just tired of you asking me silly questions and then making fun of my answers. And don't say you don't because you sure as hell do" April smiled. _

"_Okay, okay. But seriously, a 'human link?' Where do you come up with this stuff?" Tom asked. _

"_I get it from experiences, in fact you are some of my reasons for 'silly answers'. And I hope to gain more silly answers from you," April replied before walking ahead of him to her English class. _

"_Whoa, hold the phone! What 'silly answers' am I responsible for?" he asked as he caught up with her. _

_April turned to face him and licked her bottom lip, "I guess the answer I just gave you," she said. _

"_And what was that?" he asked._

_"Gaining more answers…together…with you,"_

* * *

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Oh, um. Yeah, just reminiscing," April replied.

"What's your name?" April asked after a moment of silence amidst the crackling of the fire and the chirping of crickets.

"Charlie, Charlie Pace," he said holding out his hand.

She shook it, "I'm April Stevens, no jokes about my name," she said with a smile.

"April…I like it. One of my favorite months,"

April glared at him, "Sorry I couldn't resist" Charlie said with a faint smile.

"Forgive me, if I'm mistaken, but I think I've heard your name before" she said.

Charlie smiled, "I'm in a band,"

"Really? Me too!" April exclaimed.

"You're kidding?" he asked.

"No. But we're kind of low key, no real big breaks or anything. We're called Sacred Simplicity. It sounds sort of weird but, I'm the only girl and we needed a name that didn't sound, well, idiotic," April laughed.

Charlie smiled at her, "Well it sounds better then Drive Shaft,"

"You're joking! That's your band?" she asked.

Charlie nodded,

"My friend Drew would be dying right now. He plays drums and he's always talking about bands from different parts of the world. I have to say you guys are one of his favorites." She smiled and looked ahead of herself.

"Wow," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"What if we never get out of this place?" she asked.

"I think we will," Charlie said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" she replied.

"Why not? Besides, we can at least enjoy it, I mean, we're on a beautiful island. We can sleep under the stars, and before you know it, the helicopters will come and take us all home" he said.

"You make it sound so simple" she smiled holding back tears.

"It really isn't all that complicated," he said.

She smiled a little, "So what's your favorite band?" she asked.

"I really like Oasis" he said.

"Oh my God! You're serious?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"They are my favorite as well," she said.

"You said you were low key, huh?"

"I know, not that glamorous or anything but I like it that way. I mean, there's no real dangers of getting too deep into the industry and no real danger with like, I don't know, drugs or—"

April saw the look on Charlie's face. He seemed a bit too distant, saddened even.

"Not that I don't associate with—"

"Do you write songs?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

April went along with it. "A few, most of the time I have the boys help, and my kids," she said.

"Kids?"

"Oh no," she laughed, "I work at two elementary schools, one during school day and one for one and a half hours after school. One is P.S. 3 Melser Charette School, and the other is I.S. 896 Greenwich Village Middle School. Both the groups of kids help me come up with lyrics and incorporate music," she said.

"You teach music?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things" she said.

"How do you do both?" he asked.

"Oh well the schools are right next to each other so it's pretty simple. Plus you leave the school early when you don't teach chore classes. But it's fun to see the kids I saw when they were so young, and then see them again after they get out of their classes." She said.

"What do you do after school?" he asked. "Oh, well we work on things for school plays and upcoming concerts. Their music teachers are only for orchestra, so I work with the band and chorus." April explained.

"And why were you leaving for L.A. when you live in New York?" he asked.

April looked him dead in the eye, "I'm not sure," she said. "I mean, my ex, Tom, called me when I was visiting my sister and he said it was urgent so I hopped on the next plane and this happened."

"Why do you think he needed you?" asked Charlie.

"Hopefully for good reason. But what about you?" she asked.

"Drive Shaft is getting back together" he smiled.

* * *

**A lot of stuff is about to change along with what I've just rewritten so be prepared.**


	4. Tom Vs April

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

**Chapter 4: Tom VS. April**

* * *

"Guys come on!" a man said above other voices. April awoke late that day thanks to the fact that she couldn't sleep the night before. She was lucky that she never burnt in the sun or she would've died in the heat. Quickly she stripped off her purple sweater and put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

April joined the crowd of survivors around two men who continuously shoved and beat one another. With every hit April scrunched back in alarm. She hated fights, she hated them more then anything in the world…

* * *

_"Hey! April wait!" Tom called after her. She was fuming and she didn't want to talk about it. Not one bit._

_She thought of walking back to her apartment and just forgetting about school, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Instead she decided to walk to her next class with a brave face. She sat down in her assigned seat and looked straight ahead, ignoring the fact that Tom's assigned seat was just a table away._

_"April, come on say something!" Tom said. _

_"Why?" she asked not even taking a glance at him. _

_"What'd you mean?" he asked. _

_"You know exactly what I mean Tom," she sighed. _

_"Obviously I don't so explain it to me," he challenged her. He knew she couldn't go without explaining herself; well, at least explaining herself to him. She never really broke down the barriers she held so high, not to anyone except himself. She told him herself._

_"Why did you do it? All you had to do was sit and handle it, why couldn't you?" she asked._

_"Excuse me for giving a damn. How can you let them talk about your family like that?" Tom asked standing and taking a seat at her table. Class had yet to begin only because their lunch class had yet to end. _

_"Because I know that every family has problems. Why let it bother me when they have problems at home as well and are only ganging up on me to try to make believe that everything is good for them?" she asked._

_Tom took he hand, "You shouldn't let them take advantage. I don't care how modest you are, it's not right and you know it," he said. _

_"I don't think it's your decision to intrude on something that doesn't concern you" she said taking out her copy of Jane Eyre. _

_"Hey, that's not fair!" Tom said in outrage. "I just got my ass kicked for you and your saying that I shouldn't try?" _

_Tom's words were more of a statement not at all like a question. "Oh, was that for me? Huh superman? Well understand this, I don't need anyone's help and I don't need you telling me the way I should feel."_

_Tom looked at her like she was from another planet. He stomped over to his table and sat in silence the rest of class. April stole glances at him the rest of class. She hated doing this to him. Every time that she let him in, she would accuse him of wrongdoing when all he was doing was protecting her. _

_Her real reasoning for disapproving to his actions was the fact that her mother and sister fought many a time. She believed in what she had said, but not as strongly as she let on. She really did want to hurt the people who hurt her, but she would stand back and take it. Later on in her life that changed drastically._

_At the end of class, she went over to her locker. She knew that Tom wouldn't be waiting for her to ride the rail, but she did have a little fraction of hope._

_Nothing._

_She ran down the school's steps and ran to make the subway. She had no intention of being late for band practice. It was the end of senior year and the band was just kicking off. She didn't have excuses for missing practice or schoolwork. She needed to be committed._

_As she ran through the sliding doors to make it home she noticed someone sitting alone in the corner. She smiled lightly._

_"I'm sorry," she said as she slumped down next to him. "That wasn't fair to you, and I have no reason behind my behavior." April sighed playing with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers. _

_Tom looked over at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry too. I know you don't like fights and I shouldn't have let it happen."_

_She looked over at him, "I'm glad you're not pissed," she laughed. _

_He smiled, "It'll be alright, just please, don't ever-"_

_"I know, I won't. I'm not going to make excuses and I'm not going to make you feel guilty," she said._

_"No," Tom sighed taking her hand. "Don't give me an excuse to get my ass kicked"._

* * *

"Hey, you all right?" a woman asked. She had brown curly hair bunched together in a ponytail.

"Yeah, just a bit scatter brained" April replied while making a strange hand motion.

"Right," the woman said with a smile. "Um, you know Sayid, he needs, he needs help with the transceiver and I need to have a talk with Jack, so could you talk to him for me? Help him out a bit?" the woman asked.

"Sure, I'm April by the way. April Stevens," April told her while sticking out a hand.

"I'm Kate, Kate Austen," she replied while smiling.

After a handshake Kate said, "Well, I better go talk with him,"

"Right, see you around" April said while walking in Sayid's direction.

April saw him seated with the man whom gave Claire her meal. "Hi," she said sitting with them.

They both looked at her and smiled, "I know, you don't know me but I thought I could be a bit of assistance. I'm April, April Stevens" she said putting both her hands out.

They chuckled at her and each took a hand. "I'm Sayid Jarrah," Sayid said.

"I'm Hugo Reyes, Hurley really," the other said.

"Nice to meet you two," she smiled.

"How are you going to do all that?" Hurley asked.

"I was a military communications officer" Sayid replied while continuing to tamper with the transceiver.

"Yeah? You ever see battle?" Hurley asked as April leaned in.

"I fought in the Gulf War" he replied.

"No way! I got a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th airborne," Hurley stated. "What were you, air force? Army?" he continued. April sensed this conversation was getting a bit personal.

"The Republican Guard," Sayid replied. She was right.

"Hey, I heard what he said." April told him.

"Who?" Sayid asked getting confused.

"The um, Texan. He's wrong," she said looking at the water. "You wouldn't hurt anyone…. you're too kind."

Sayid chuckled, "I'm serious. I mean look at what you're doing for us. Now, I don't really understand exactly what we're doing but there is no way that you would help us try and fix this transceiver if you were a mass-murderer," she said.

Hurley nodded, "Yeah dude, she's got a point. Besides, you're talking to us now, aren't you?"

"Don't let people take you down."

* * *

**I've toned down the whole mother-daughter relationship between April and Carrey as well as April's feelings on her father. That will be very evident in the following chapters, I promise.**


	5. Friendships Growing

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

**Chapter 5: Friendships Growing**

* * *

After a while of talking with Sayid and Hurley and helping out with the transceiver, April decided to walk around. She desperately needed to change her clothes so she searched through the wreckage in hope to find her bag. She heard a fight going on right around the corner and looked to find Boone and his sister. She listened in and realized her name was Shannon. April found her bag after a couple of seconds and then found that Shannon was looking to go on a hike.

Boone ran after her and was trying to convince Sayid and Kate that Shannon shouldn't go along. She changed her shirt to a flannel long sleeve with a light blue quilted design. Blue was a good color for her. She found a white shirt and walked past Sayid, Kate and the fighting siblings to change. Charlie had joined them with a grin and said that he was coming along as well.

"April, anyone can come along, do you want to join?" Kate asked.

April looked down at her shirt, "Um, I think I'm gonna stay behind, maybe find some stuff for all of us. I just found my bag and I have yet to meet everyone. I guess it's best if I stay behind and get to know everyone before I go off and hurt myself," she replied with a smile.

"Suit yourself" Charlie said with a grin. Charlie was beginning to creep her out. What was wrong with him?

April changed quickly behind a scattered piece of the plane before walking around the beach. She saw Claire and a Chinese man by the water. Claire seemed excited and that could only mean one thing considering the man's hand was on her stomach.

April stood back and watched as Claire turned to her. "That's a foot! He's moving!" she exclaimed. April smiled and stuck two thumbs up and cheered for her. Claire smiled to herself and sat back down on the separate airplane seats.

April decided to go walk around near the opening of the island's forest. She saw that the doctor or the man she now knew as Jack was having trouble with a patient and Hurley was helping out.

"Dude, I don't think I can do it" Hurley said.

"Oh no" April mumbled.

Jack looked at Hurley, "Hurley, don't even think about it," he said. Hurley collapsed.

April ran over to Jack. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, pass me those strips," he said. She did as she was told and watched as Jack tried to save the man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"April Stevens, you're the doctor, right?" she asked. He nodded.

April looked back at Hurley and wiped the hair from his face, "He'll be fine, don't worry" Jack said like he was reading her thoughts.

"I know," she replied.

Hurley came back up after a while and sighed, "Dude?" he said. April chuckled but instantly stopped when she saw the man was moving.

"Get me her" he said holding onto Jack's shirt.

Jack looked to April and she shook her head.

He moved his head in a motion telling her to go off. She obeyed and looked to Hurley who was told to do the same.

They walked together back to the beach. "So, what'd you think?" Hurley asked.

"I think I don't know enough people on this island," she said.

"Same here," he replied.

"Was it a dinosaur?" Hurley asked later that night as April, himself and Jack were closing down a tent.

"No, it wasn't a dinosaur" Jack replied.

"So you didn't see it?" Hurley continued.

"No, I didn't" Jack replied.

"So how do you know it wasn't a dinosaur?" Hurley asked.

April put her hand on his shoulder, "Let it go" she smiled.

"Right," Hurley replied.

Hurley then looked down to the man from earlier that day. "So what's his story?" he asked. "He looks sort of…"

"Hmmm…dead" April said bluntly.

"He's not going to die" Jack said.

"He's a bit yellow," April said, and Hurley nodded and pointed to her.

"That's an infection, but the antibiotics will fight it off." Jack replied.

"What if they don't?" Hurley asked and April nodded and pointed to Hurley.

"Then his body will shut down" Jack said.

Whatever Jack said next, April blocked out. She was transfixed on a piece of paper with a picture on it. "Oh my God" she said.

Hurley looked at it over her shoulder, "Dude" he said close enough to be a whisper.

It was Kate's mug shot.

Jack took it from April's hand. "What'd she do?" April asked. Kate didn't look like an outlaw, not at all.

"It's none of our business," he replied.

"She looks pretty hardcore" Hurley said with concern. Jack looked away.

Hurley and April shared a worried glance. This isn't good, they both thought.

* * *

The next morning everyone was back from the hike. Sayid was explaining something that seemed important, but Hurley and April were too busy asking questions about Kate to Doc, the name they adopted for Jack for the time being.

Everyone seemed to be hard at work by the time Hurley and April made it over to Sayid's direction. "I'm gonna keep drilling Doc until he tells us what's going on. I'll tell you about it later" Hurley said.

April agreed and stuck out her hand. Hurley looked at it questionably, "Come on, shake on it!" she yelled. He took her hand almost instantly, "Thank you" she smiled.

April actually managed to find her luggage again. Being her proud self, she decided to take it up and find a place to settle it down so she could help others.

She noticed Claire was struggling with a bag of luggage. "Woah! Claire, what are you doing?" April smiled.

"Right, probably not a good idea," she smiled a bit bashful.

"It's cool, just don't ever do that again. Well, not when your eight months pregnant," April instructed.

"Need some help?" a voice called.

April turned and saw Charlie, "Yes, that would be a God send!" she smiled.

"Well then call me God's little angel," Charlie replied.

April looked at him questionably, "Seriously?" she asked.

Charlie laughed nervously and stopped instantly as he noticed her smirk, "Please don't," he said.

April bit her lip, "I'll think about it," she said.

Claire tugged a smirk on her face looking at the small moment between Charlie and April. She didn't want to push April into it, but she knew they would look cute together.

"Oh, um," Charlie mumbled before bringing over the convenient blue wheelchair. April began to pick it up, "No, no, no," Charlie said before picking it up and dropping it on the seat.

April looked to Claire, "Okay," she smiled. Claire's eyebrows danced in excitement. She gave April a shooing motion.

"Well thanks Charlie," April said.

Claire brought her hand to her face, stupid April, she thought.

April began to pull the wheelchair over to a pair of detached seats so she could set them down for Claire. Charlie saw her struggle a bit and began to pull with her. "Not all men are bloody useless, huh?" he said with a smile. April returned it and they continued to pull.

She then set it down and found Claire silently pulling along April's own bag of luggage. "Claire, what did I just say?" April asked in a motherly tone.

Claire sensed the tone and dropped the bag almost instantly. "Right, sorry" she smiled. April walked over and picked it up herself before dropping it next to Claire's bags.

The sun was beginning to go down and April was getting a bit cold. "Oh shit," she sighed.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"My sweater, I left it somewhere yesterday and now I wish I knew where it was," she chuckled a bit.

"I'll find it," he said.

"No really it's fine, I just-"

"No, I want to,"

And before she could protest, Charlie was off searching. April heard a small humming. "What's that?" she asked turning to Claire.

"It's the wedding march," she replied.

"No, it's the Olympics theme," April smiled.

Claire hid her face in shame, "Oh gosh, I thought I messed it up," she laughed. April joined in.

Charlie came running towards them causing Claire to smack April for her to turn. "What?" she asked giggling as he huffed for breath.

"What does it look like?" he asked. April burst into laughter and soon Claire joined in. Charlie stood there a moment and began to chuckle through his huffing.

* * *

Later on in the day, April heard a loud whistle. She followed the noise and found Locke sitting by himself. All of a sudden she heard a dog. "Is that a dog?" April asked.

"Yeah, it is" Locke smiled.

"Who's do-"

"There's a kid named Walt, that's his dog. I can't believe it worked" Locke smiled. April looked in the direction Locke was, and saw that there was dog in the distance. "I'm gonna go find him" Locke said with a small smile. April looked up at him, surprised at his expression.

"You go get him" she smiled as her ran.

April looked around the beach and saw Charlie sitting on what looked like a wheel. He was writing something on his hands. It was kind of strange seeing it, but he seemed sort of proud and that made April smile.

* * *

There was a loud barking noise coming from in one of the pieces of the plane. "What is it barking at?" a survivor asked. April stood close to Hurley, Sayid and Claire.

"Somebody's in there" Claire said.

"No one is in there. They are all dead," Sayid replied.

"Sawyer," Jack suggested.

"I'm right behind ya," Sawyer said as Jack turned to meet his gaze. Just as Jack looked away, Sawyer muttered, "Jackass," in his direction.

Sawyer and Kate soon followed after him as he made his way closer to the plane. Charlie too began to stand reasonably close behind the trio.

"Charlie!" April whispered loudly. He didn't look back, "Charlie!" she again whispered but louder. Charlie turned back to her and gave an 'it's okay' hand motion. She mocked it before quickly snapping her fingers over her face. "No, not a good idea" she mouthed to him. He shrugged and continued to get closer while April sighed heavily.

A few moments later, Jack was yelling to run. Almost everyone on the beach was bolting to get away from the scene. Claire had been helped by both Sayid and April as she continuously looked back to see what was going on. April noticed Charlie was trampled to the ground. She winced. Suddenly, Jack approached Charlie and helped him up off the ground. April began to feel relieved for her friend.

"They've gone" Sayid said as people began to cluster close together.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Boars," Locke answered.

April began to walk back to where she had settled with Claire, when she heard Jack, Sayid, Kate and Charlie talking. "…Any bodies we bury are not gonna stay buried for long," she heard Jack say.

April began to think to herself, they were thinking of burying the bodies that were still located in the remaining part of the plane.

"We need to turn that fuselage into a furnace." Jack said, breaking April from her small daze.

She decided to walk in, "Hey," she smiled. She turned to Charlie, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he grinned as Jack finished cleaning him up. "Not that bad, just some blood. You were right though," he said.

"I guess someone needs to learn to listen, huh?" she said being completely serious.

"Yeah," Charlie chuckled.

"Wait until tomorrow night when the sun goes down to start the fire," Jack said as April sat next to Charlie. Jack walked out of the tent and April could tell he was upset about something.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's just…I don't know" Charlie said. April tugged a smile on her face as she saw Charlie's hands.

"Late?" she asked as she put her hand on hers.

Charlie pulled away a bit bashful, "Yeah, um that's just-"

"I like it," she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well, Late, it's kind of symbolic, you know? Very poetic Charlie," she said before walking off.

Charlie watched April walk off, astonished. She wasn't like a lot of girls; in fact she was twice as confusing. What was it that she did that made him want to get to know her? Was it the fact that she was in a band? That she had been friendly to everyone she met? That she was beautiful? That she looked out for him? That he could trust her? He wasn't sure of it, but he knew that April would be a great friend.

* * *

**Yep, I cut a bit more. I also switched the structure up again so it makes more sense reading wise. I couldn't stand to part with Charlie ignoring April's motherly actions though. I just loved that moment. :)**


	6. Biggest Pretends

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

I just noticed that April has never had a real encounter with the amazing character, Sawyer. I'll have to fix that...

**Chapter 6: Biggest Pretends**

* * *

April looked through her luggage and cursed herself. "What is it?" Claire asked looking at her quickly rummaging about.

"My damn book, I was reading when the plane went down, I can't find it. Shit!" she said.

"Well, I'd say your best luck is to ask people around." Claire suggested.

"Right, I'll see ya" April said running towards the area near the caves.

April began to become more aware of her surrounding as she entered the vast woodland. She walked slowly as she got closer to the caves.

"Oh shit" she whispered. There before her was Charlie, standing on a beehive.

Completely oblivious, Charlie was quick to respond, "Listen I was just-"

"Shhh," a voice said causing April to tense. Locke grabbed a hold of April's arm as she tried to walk closer and help Charlie.

"Hey man, don't do that to her, she's not-"

"What's going on here?" Jack asked coming into the small group, with Kate close behind.

"He's standing on a beehive," April whispered.

"What?" Charlie asked astonished.

He looked down and his expression turned frantic, "What's a beehive doing there? Beehives are supposed to be in trees," he stammered.

"If he moves, he'll split the hive," Locke said loosening his grip on April but still holding her back.

"Look, I don't like bees, okay? I have an irrational fear of bees, I think I may be allergic," Charlie stammered.

"Quiet" Locke said.

"We need to get something to seal the hive," Locke said. Kate and Jack ran off to grab something while April stood in fear for Charlie.

Bees continuously landed on Charlie, particularly the area around his face.

Jack ran back with a suitcase in hand and began to crouch down near the beehive. Just as he was about to close it on it, Charlie slapped his own face and then stepped on the beehive. The bees began to swarm making Locke pull April from the scene. Kate and Jack went the opposite way as Charlie followed after Locke and April.

After they made it far away, Locke let go of April. "You a' right?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could ask you the same question," she said.

"I'll be okay." Charlie replied. "By the way, did you…see anything?" he asked.

"What'd you mean?" she asked with confusion as she noticed Locke leaning in to hear conspicuously.

"Um, nothing," Charlie said with a smile. He seemed genuinely happy with her response.

"We better go check on them," Locke said walking ahead of them.

"John!" April said. Locke turned towards her, "Thank you, for looking out for me. It means a lot," she grinned. Locke nodded and gave a trace of a smile before turning and walking on.

"Hey!" Charlie called as they made their way over to the caves.

"Everyone alright?" April asked.

"Apart from a few stings I think we're fine," he replied, shirtless, one might add, along with Kate. If April hadn't known better, she would've…

"You two run away fantastically, glad my diversion didn't spare you. I was only stung several hundred times. Oh and uh, someone left this," Charlie said, handing over a shirt.

Kate took it swiftly, "Um, it was full of bees," she defended.

"I'd have thought C's actually." Charlie smiled. Kate and April gave him a small look of frustration, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Bloody hell," Charlie said, making April turn in the same direction he was. A skeleton lay there.

"Are these the people here before us?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Locke asked walking next to him. April looked at Charlie questionably as well.

"I mean, people could've been here before us, right?" he said with a bit of hesitation.

April looked at him funnily, "Right," she said. She decided she would figure out what was going on with him later.

"Obviously," Locke agreed. "But, who were these men?"

"Actually one of them was a female," Jack said.

"That's besides the point. There are dead bodies lying here, along with people who were on the plane. What if…what if one of the people, including ourselves are next?" April asked. Jack turned away.

"Our very own Adam and Eve" Locke said.

* * *

Jack and Kate went off to do something on their own, as usual while Locke, Charlie and now April stayed behind in the caves. Charlie continually would touch the stings on his face. He began to walk off as she looked through items, secretly looking for her book as well.

"You following me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Locke replied.

April walked closer to the two. "There's no need, I'm just going to the loo," Charlie protested.

"Is there something you want to tell me Charlie?" Locke asked getting April's full attention.

"I'm going to the loo," Charlie repeated.

"Hey, what's going on?" April asked.

"It's dangerous out there, until we get back to the beach I'm gonna stay here with ya" Locke said.

"Bugger off" Charlie retorted before walking in the opposite direction.

"I know who you are, and I know what you're looking for," Locke said.

"Drive Shaft, you played bass," Locke smiled.

Charlie's expression changed quickly,

"And guitar," he smiled, "On a couple of tracks. You've really heard of us?" Charlie asked. April smiled as the two began to talk together.

She looked through other things again. She began to miss the writing of J.M. Barrie so much she was reciting quotes in her head...

* * *

"'_What's your name?' he asked.  
'Wendy Moira Angela Darling,' she replied with some satisfaction. 'What is your name?'  
'Peter Pan.'  
She was already sure that he must be Peter, but it did seem a comparatively short name.  
'Is that all?'  
'Yes,' he said rather sharply. He felt for the first time that it was a shortish name.  
'I'm so sorry,' said Wendy Moira Angela.  
'It doesn't matter,' Peter gulped.  
She asked where he lived.  
'Second to the right,' said Peter, 'and then straight on till morning.'  
'What a funny address!'  
Peter had a sinking feeling. For the first time he felt that perhaps it was a funny address.'"_

_April read Peter Pan aloud to her nephew with satisfaction. She was happy he was enjoying the story as much as she had the first time she read it. _

"_He's got to get to bed April," Farrah said. _

"_Stay up longer, mommy?" Reily asked. _

"_No," Farrah replied. _

_April and Reily looked at one another, "Please, please, please, please!" they both said. _

"_Alright, but that's the last time that works!" Farrah said. _

_April stuck out her hand, and Riely gave her a high five, "Yes!" they said. April kissed Reily's forehead and continued on._

"_Aunt April?" Reily asked. _

"_Yeah kiddo?" she asked. _

"_What's that writing there?" he asked looking on the inside cover. _

_April looked at the small neat writing, "I'll read it for you. '"__Next moment he was standing erect on the rock again, with that smile on his face and a drum beating within him. It was saying, "To die will be an awfully big adventure."_"_ Take that adventure to means. Happy Birthday, April. Love your Grandfather,"she read to him. _

"_What does that mean?" Riely asked. _

"_I like to believe that it means, you shouldn't be afraid of death, but an unlived life"_

* * *

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm?" April asked.

"You looked sort of out of it," Charlie replied.

"I'm fine," she said. Charlie began to walk off, "It's just," she started. Charlie turned with a hopeful expression. He wanted her to trust him. "I-Forget it, it's silly," she said looking back to the piles of strewn luggage.

"No, tell me." Charlie said.

"I um, I sort of have an obsession with this book. Peter Pan," she chuckled. "I know, it's stupid, but I can't find it, and well, it was given to me by my grandfather and it had a lovely inscripition. All I want ist to be able to have it back," she said.

"That's not silly," Charlie reasoned.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I've only seen the movies, you know, um, the cartoon." Charlie said.

"I'll have to read you the book when I find it then, won't I?" she smiled.

He began to chuckle but then winced. April brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek, Charlie looked to her hand out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?" she asked. He looked her straight in the eyes as she continued to touch the stings. Strangely it made him feel better.

"….yeah," he said. April pressed her lips together and gulped silently. She sighed and let go of his face. Charlie's eyes became less heavy, and he snapped out of his small daze. She smiled and looked down.

Suddenly Charlie became antsy and said a farewell before stalking off.

April decided to stay in the caves now, as Claire decided to join her. Claire didn't like too much sun, and had wanted to be around April since she believed no one else wanted to be around her.

* * *

She changed her clothes the next morning behind a huge tree near the caves area. When she was finished, she had been in an orange tank top with short shorts and a black skinny hoody. She found it lucky that they all had appropriate clothes since the trip was to LA and they were coming from Australia.

She was just about to go back to the caves when she heard a loud squeling noise. April ran to follow the noise, and found a boar caught in a large rope. She hid behind a tree across the way and tried her best to hear the conversation between Locke and Charlie. "I'm glad I could ablige…now give me my bloody drugs" Charlie said.

April steadied herself. This explained all the far off looks, the strange behavior, and the overall unsteadiness. "Did you hear what I said?" Charlie asked. April's eyes bulged. This wasn't the Charlie she knew, this was a different Charlie. "I want my drugs back! I need em'" Charlie yelled.

"And yet, you gave it to me" Locke replied.

"And I bloody well regret it! I'm sick man! Can't you see that?"

April never saw that. "I think you're a lot stronger then you know Charlie," Locke said. "And I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna let you ask for your drugs three more times, the third time, I'm gonna give it to you. Now just so we're clear, this is one," he continued.

April's breathing became rapid as their conversation became heated.

"Why? Why are you doing this? To torture me? Just get rid of em' and have done with it!"

"Then you wouldn't have a choice Charlie. And having a choices, making decisions more then based on instint, is the only thing that seperates you from him," Locke said. April heard squeling insue and she knew that the boar was dead.

April closed her eyes and began to walk back over to the caves. She sat down in a corner, unseen by any passers. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone after that. She heard Jack and Hurley approach and listened as Charlie came in to conversation. She tried her best to stay hidden. Smart to wear black that day.

"Careful, it's…." a bag had fallen apart, "broken" Jack said. "Sorry, I was trying to help," Charlie said.

"No, no, it's okay. Want to help me grab the rest of those bags?" Jack asked, directed to Hurley.

"Oh, could I?" Hurley said in a sarcastic tone. "Dude, where is April?"

Just as they left, Charlie began to search through the pills.

"Hey are you alright? You're looking a little-"

"No, it's just a headache" Charlie said. April bit her lip.

"Charlie leave it, go get some water" Jack said. Charlie didn't seem to listen, "Come on Charlie, take care of yourself man, we don't need you right now," he said. Charlie began to walk over near where April was hiding. She shrunk back in fear. He reached for his guitar and stared at Jack. He was definitely out of it.

After a while of sitting in the same area, April crawled back towards the side of the small waterfall. She stepped back further into the cave area. Once she was far enough back and no one would notice her, she walked around to the other side of the caves. She made her way back to where Hurley was with ease. Unlucky for her, he was holding a bass case.

Hurley smiled at her and she returned it. "Hey, you mind giving this to Charlie? Jack wants us to get out more supplies, says it's in the way," he mumbled.

April looked at the case and gave a half smile. "Sure," she said.

She took it and started walking to where Charlie sat. He was totally out of it; it had kind of scared her. He looked up at her and had on a sort of gracious smile. She handed him the case, "Jack says it's in the way, I'm just handing it over," she said. Charlie's smile faded and he set the case next to his guitar case.

"Do you know where he is?" Charlie asked.

"No, I just-"

"Help me find him," Charlie said walking ahead of her. April silently dragged herself behind him. "You know, a lot of people look up to me," he said as he found Jack.

"Come on, Charlie," April started.

"No, he needs to hear this. People respect me, and you, you just treat me like I'm some bloody child, like just some useless joke!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Charlie's not good enough to do this, Charlie's just in the way, Charlie don't do that," he said.

"Charlie just sit down-"

"Oh you're gonna look out for me, yeah? We'll look out for each other, yeah? I'm not interested!" he yelled.

April stood between the two trying to break up their little riff.

"Charlie, you're not yourself now," Jack said soothingly.

"You don't know me! I'm a bloody rock God!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, look at me," April said putting her hands on his face, trying to get his attention.

Charlie protested, "No, I don't want your sympathy, I'm sick and tired of all of you thinking you're better then me!"

April let go of him and walked away, there was no getting through to him. Suddenly, dust began to fall; April looked above herself and ran out of the small cave. A rock hit her back and she fell forward and hit the ground.

Hurley walked over to her despite the dust and fallen rocks. April was passed out and Hurley didn't know what to do. Charlie stood before him, "Hey, where's Jack?" he asked. Charlie pointed towards the caves.

"Charlie, go down to the beach and get help!" Hurley yelled. He looked over at the Korean couple. "Can you help?" he asked. The woman moved forward and sat beside April. "Thanks" Hurley said.

Sun looked down at the motionless girl. She felt sad for her. She took her sweater and put it under the girl's head. She then went to the small waterfall and took a handful of water. She put some of the water through the girl's hair and on her forehead. Sun looked to her husband for help. He reluctantly dropped beside the girl as well. Sun told him to turn the girl over so she could tend to her wounds. Sun stripped the girl of her light sweater and inspected the gash from the rock. Jin winced slightly as his wife poured water on the girl's back. She then told him to grab some sheets of cloth. Jin obeyed and ran back over to help his wife. Sun took the strips and covered them with a small amount of water. She then put them over the wound and pressed down. Jin searched for any form of medical tape and handed it to Sun. She smiled and put it on the strips. Jin flipped the girl over again and smiled at his wife's work. It wasn't much, but she helped, and he liked to think he helped as well.

* * *

Charlie walked over to Locke in shame. April was someone who could have trusted him but he pushed her away. Now she was lying on the ground, hurt. He would never forgive himself. "Something wrong Charlie?" Locke asked.

"Yeah, actually, there's been an accident. In the caves, Jack's trapped in a cave in and a couple of rocks hit April. She's passed out,"

"Is anyone trying to get him out?" Locke asked as he sliced the boar.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of people there now." Charlie said.

"So why aren't you there with them?" Locke asked. Charlie looked down in shame. "You didn't come here to tell me about Jack and April, did you?" Locke asked.

"My stash Locke…I can't stand feeling like this" Charlie said.

"Come here, I want to show you something" Locke said.

Locke brought him over to a small, thin tree, "What do you suppose is in that cocoon Charlie?" he asked.

"I don't know, a butterfly I guess," Charlie answered growing impatient.

"No, it's much more beautiful then that. It's a moth cocoon. It's ironic, butterflies get all the attention, but moths spin silk, they're stronger, they're faster,"

"That's wonderful but-"

"You see this little hole?" Locke asked pointing at the cocoon. "This moth is just about to emerge, it's in there right now, struggling, and digging it's way through the thick hide of the cocoon. Now, I could help it, take my knife, gently widen the opening and help the moth free, but it would be too weak to survive. The struggle is nature's way of strengthening it, Now this is the second time you've asked me for your drugs back," Locke held the drugs close to his face. "Ask me again, and they're yours." Locke said.

* * *

April slowly opened her eyes. "Oh thank god!" Claire's voice rang through her ears.

April sat up and felt a great pain on her back, "Ouch," she mumbled.

"Probably not a good idea to go for a hug, huh?" Claire asked.

April smiled, "Probably not".

"Right," Claire smiled. "You just missed it, well, we just missed it. Charlie apparently saved the Doctor. You believe that?" Claire smiled.

"Wait, Jack needed saving? Why? What happened?" April asked.

"Oh right, um, well Jack was stuck in this cave in and everyone was helping him out, when Charlie, goes in after him." Claire explained. "And you, well, a couple of rocks hit you and caused a gash and a bruise on your back. Sun and Jin mended the wound as best they could. They've been waiting to see you, um," Claire turned and there stood Sun and Jin.

Sun stepped forward with a smile and kneeled next to April, she said something in her native tongue, as well as Jin. April knew they meant well, so she thanked them and they went off.

"Mr. Locke came to see you. He said he had something for you," Claire said. April sat up and stretched her bones. Her back ached a bit, but she was well enough to do just about anything.

"I'm going to go see what exactly it is that he has for me," April said.

"Okay, but be careful" Claire called after her. April rolled her eyes. Claire was a mother already.

"I'll be fine," she called back. It was nightfall by then, no wonder Claire was so persistent to look out for her.

But before she went to the beach to search for him, she decided to find her warm sweater. As she rummaged through her sack, her eyes wandered toward a hardcover copy of Peter Pan, by J.M. Barrie lying next to it.

* * *

Charlie sat next to Jack with a small cup in hand. It shook in his hand as he attempted to take a sip. Hurley came close to them.

"Dude you feeling okay? You look kind of-"

"Flu, he's got the flu," Jack said to Hurley.

"Ah, man, that's rough. After all you've been through. Take it easy man," Hurley said before stalking off.

* * *

April ran over to John and gave him a huge hug her book in hand. "Thank you," she said. Locke slowly, but gradually wrapped his arms around her.

"You found it?" he asked.

"Of course I found it," she said. "I can't wait to start reading it again, really this means so much," she smiled.

"Well, it actually wasn't me who found it," Locke said.

"Who?"

Locke pointed over to hooded figure. April's smile disappeared. "Now I know why Claire said it was you," April said.

"Oh it was. I was the one who had shown it to her. He insisted." Locke explained.

"I heard you guys. Earlier today. He has them back, doesn't he?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Listen April. He is having a hard time right now. It was wrong for him to take it out on you, especially since he knows nothing of your past, but he truly is sorry. He spent most of the time you were out climbing up the side of the forest walls looking for that book. He finally found it near where his guitar was," Locke said.

"So you're saying I should do what? I'm not responsible for him, I can't make his decisions just like you can't make his."

"I'm saying, that he needs to learn from his mistakes. Give him a chance, and we'll see what he's truly made of. He seems to care a lot about your friendship which is understandable right now," Locke finished. Charlie was walking towards Locke. She only guessed what would happen next.

"Give them to me" Charlie said. April's expression dropped so did Locke's.

"This is the third time. Are you sure you really want them?" Locke asked.

"I've made my choice," Charlie said. April closed her eyes and sighed. She picked her head back up and walked through the sand aimlessly.

* * *

Charlie threw the baggie to the flames. Locke smiled, "I'm proud of you Charlie," he said. Charlie smiled, "I always knew you could do it," Locke continued. Charlie looked up to see the moth flying away. He smiled proudly, his eyes tearing.

"Did she like it?" Charlie asked, full well knowing the answer. He saw the way she hugged Locke.

"She loves it," Locke said. "And I'm sure she would love to thank the man," Locke grinned, "who got it back for her".

Charlie grinned and turned looking for her. His eyes set on a person walking silently along the shoreline.

He approached her with no idea how to properly engage in conversation. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Um, thanks for the book. It really means, a lot, that you would go through all that trouble for me."

"It was no problem." Charlie said. "Look, I'm sorry for today, you know, exploding on you both. Actually I'm sorry for a lot of things. I don't want to hurt you, considering you're one of the only people I know on this island who enjoy, or enjoyed my company," he apologized.

"I heard the whole thing, this morning, between you and Locke. I had watched you with Jack when you almost took the pills, and I really wanted to stop you yelling because…well, that doesn't matter now" April sighed before sitting on the sand. Charlie plopped down next to her.

"So, you ready for a bit of reading?" she asked. "Go ahead" he smiled. She opened her book and began:

_"'All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end'"_

As she read in her narrative voices, Charlie smiled to himself. He really and truly loved her company.

* * *

**So yes, I changed Carrey's storyline. I felt it was a bit too over the top and dramatic. I want my story to have more of an original stance and I've already uncovered a big revelation for a future chapter.**


	7. Road to the Caves

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

This one isn't too different from the original, I just left out a bit of fluffy-ness because I thought that this chapter had already more then needed.

**Chapter 7: Road To The Caves**

* * *

"Claire you don't have to go back to the beach" April whined. Claire had been packing up her stuff most of the morning, wearing her sun cap that she had found strewn across piles of luggage. April sighed, "Why do you even have to go back to the beach anyway? I mean come on, if you stayed here you'd get to see me everyday"

Claire gave April a look, "Fine, be that way. But I will get you back to the caves," she said. Claire smiled at her friend's silly childlike behavior.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, April," Claire defended. "It's just, I want to be there, for when we get rescued."

April rolled her eyes, "And you choose now to convert? We just got into the caves and now you split?" she asked.

Claire sighed, "Like I said, it's not that I don't enjoy—"

April smiled, "I get it Claire, I get it. It's just I want to have a friend that I can always talk to and with you going back to the beach, I feel like I'm loosing you," she said.

Claire turned to April and gave her a look of pure happiness. "I'm glad that we're friends, and nothings gonna change that, I just—"

"I know, I know. You want to be there when we get rescued."

April smiled as Claire walked off towards the beach.

"Hey" a voice called. April turned to find Charlie walking towards her.

"Hi," she replied moving over on the rock she sat atop. Charlie propped himself down next to her with a smile on his face.

"How are you on this lovely day?" he asked.

"A little upset," she replied.

April smiled to herself; maybe Charlie could help her.

Charlie saw her smile, "Then why are you smiling?" he asked.

April looked back to him and laughed. "Okay, this is going to be weird but, I was thinking just now, we're friends right?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Well, my other close friend, Claire, you know her, right?" she asked. Charlie nodded once more. "She kind of left for the beaches this morning and since I don't want to be in the caves without her, I was wondering if maybe you could help me get her back to the caves."

Charlie thought it over. "Sounds interesting, I'm on board," he said.

April playfully pushed his arm and walked off towards the beach.

Charlie watched her for a minute. She was really pretty.

"You coming or what?" April called.

Charlie smiled, got up and ran in her direction.

"Okay, so you're going to confront her considering she'll know right away that it was my idea. Got it?" April asked. Charlie nodded. "Be convincing, and I'll be right in by the caves, okay? Go get em' tiger" she said before patting his back and running away.

April fell asleep after a while of waiting.

"I got it!" Charlie yelled. April sat herself up and ran a hand through her now loose hair; her hair tie must have fallen out.

"What have you got?" she asked.

"She says peanut butter" Charlie replied. April gave him a blank stare. "Okay, so I was asking her what she craved being as she's pregnant and all and she brought up peanut butter. I told her if I got her peanut butter, then she would have to vacate the sandy shore of depression and head back to the caves. We shook on it," he explained with a smile.

April got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks so much, Charlie," she said. Charlie began to hug her back.

"It's okay," he said a bit bashfully.

"Okay, well I'm going to go find some peanut butter. Or at least attempt to," April said before walking off.

"Wait, shouldn't I help?" Charlie asked. April didn't want him to feel like she used him, because she didn't. She just wanted to show that she could attribute to her own plan.

"How about I go in one direction, you the other?"

Charlie smiled; "Got it" he said and then ran off.

April went from person to person asking if they had peanut butter. Not one person had any. How can an airplane that sells sandwiches not have any peanut butter was beyond her.

"April!" Charlie yelled. She saw him carrying a jar. "How did you—?"

Charlie cut her off, "No time to explain. Come on, we've got to show her," he said taking her hand and dragging her over to where Claire lay.

April slumped down next to her, "Wake up pregnant babe!" she yelled. Claire awoke and pushed April playfully while biting her lip.

Claire then looked to Charlie, "What are you doing?" she asked before lying back down and shutting her eyes.

"Packing your stuff, you're moving to the caves," he said. Suddenly,

Claire brought herself back up, "You didn't," she said turning to April who nodded.

"Peanut butter?" she asked excitedly. Charlie smiled, "No way" Claire exclaimed.

"Just like you ordered," Charlie replied as Claire bit her lip smiling. She couldn't contain herself.

"There's one thing," Charlie said before sitting down next to April. "It's extra smooth," he said causing April to roll her eyes. Does he try to be funny, or is he just serious?

"That's okay" Claire laughed. April then saw Charlie go for the jar that was completely empty. Claire's smile vanished.

"I-It's empty" she stated. April hoped Charlie could make something up, and fast.

"Wha—? No it's not, it's full" Charlie protested as he turned the cap to open it up. "Full to the brim," he continued as he swirled his finger at the top of the jar. April got it; it was a game.

"…with stick to the roof of your mouth, ooh, makes you want a glass of milk, extra smooth" he said before taking a long lick. April found this very comical. Boy, he knew how to put on a show, no wonder he was in a band. Claire was grinning like mad. "It's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted," Charlie said with a smile.

Claire bit her lip and April gave a small tap to her shoulder, "Go on" she urged. Charlie smirked, "You want some?" he asked. Claire laughed and put her finger to the top of the jar. She licked the imaginary peanut butter all the while April was laughing.

"How about you?" Charlie asked watching April laugh on the sand. She looked over to him.

"I'm good" she smiled.

"Come on, you know you want" he teased taking his finger 'full' of 'peanut butter' and smearing it on her nose. April gasped and turned to Claire, who was laughing at their silliness. April put her finger to the top of the jar, took a reasonable helping of 'peanut butter' and smeared it on Charlie's nose and cheeks.

"Fair game" he said.

* * *

**Again, ****I was so happy to put in the Pregnant Babe reference because I doubt I'll ever have April call Charlie Junkie. haha. So, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Boredom & New Friends

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!**

Fore-shadowing evident in this chapter. Let's see if you can pick it out.

**Chapter 8: New Friends**

* * *

_"It's my last night here in the lovely city of Manhattan, and I'm going to live it up"_

_April came up beside her friends, "Sure, okay," she said with a grin. Tom turned to his girlfriend, and smirked. She put on a funny face and walked ahead of him._

_"Come here you," he said taking her hand and spinning her back towards him. She laughed effortlessly and glided along with him. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered into her ear._

_Her smile quickly faded. "Yeah, except, you don't have me," she said letting go of him and walking ahead with Drew and the rest of her band mates. She had been dreading this day for the past few months. Ever since Tom got a scholarship to the University of Berkley, California, she had wanted to die. He didn't seem to understand that they would be over when he left. She didn't understand why he couldn't. It's not like they would be able to keep in extremely close contact. She didn't have enough money to come and see him every month. She didn't have enough time to spend hours on the phone with him. She would, but she couldn't._

_And tonight wouldn't be the night Tom would live it up…April knew it._

_"Hey!"_

_Drew turned to April, "I think he wants to talk to you," he said. April sighed, and put her head in her hands._

_"I got that much, thanks"_

_Drew patted her back before kissing the top of her head and walking on with the boys._

_"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Tom asked cupping her face in his hands. April closed her eyes and bit her lip. She trembled from the cold. As she opened her eyes, she looked to the sky, before letting out a quick breath of air._

_She pulled Tom's hands away from her face, "I mean, I'm not going to put myself through with this. Long distance relationships, just don't work," she said before turning on her heel._

_Tom stood alone for a moment. He hadn't put the pieces together. This explained so much._

_"But what about everything we've been through together. I mean, we've always been, you know, together," he said as he caught up with her._

_"I know, but I'm not coming along with you. There's no point in staying together when I'm not there. Besides, you kind of saw this coming, right?"_

_Tom licked his top lip, "No, what am I missing?" he asked._

_April put her hands on his shoulders, "We're…different. I'm more…I don't know, just I'm not you—"_

_"And you're not me! I don't understand. We have fun don't we? We go out almost every week, we've visited old family and friends together, and most of all, we love each other." Tom said._

_April pulled him into a hug, "I want, for us always to be friends. We just can't," she said. Tom wrapped his arms around her slowly. "You know you have to leave soon, so why don't you get some sleep. Me and the boys have a gig; it could be a while. I'd invite you, but you gotta be up at three," she said with tears in her eyes._

_April pulled away and gave a small smile. "Bye Tom," she said. She kissed his cheek and loosened her grip on his hands. He still held on tightly; she brought his hands to her lips and gave a quick peck before turning and leaving._

_"April!" Tom called._

_April smiled and turned. "Wha—?"_

_Tom was now mangled and had a pale white face. There was a noticeable red mark around his neck. _

_"Distance isn't an issue now, huh?"_

* * *

April's eyes flew open and she practically jumped up from her slumber.

"You alright?" Hurley asked her. April breathed out solemnly and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks. Bad dream, that's all…"

Hurley nodded, "You want to talk about it?" he asked. Hurley was kind of worried about April. She never gave off a jumpy impression to him; he wondered why she was so spooked.

"Um…have you ever, had a dream about something that's already happened?" she asked him.

"Once or twice," he replied.

"Right. Well you see, it was like that but it flipped at the last second."

"Like how?"

She looked at him for a fleeting second; it wasn't an easy story to tell. "Forget it, its way too hard to explain." April said while going over to her bag and searching for a change of clothes. Hurley continued to walk down the path away from the caves.

April wondered what he was up to…

It was very warm but mildly breezy, so she decided to wear a pair of shorts and a light yellow camisole that clung to her body. She found another hair tie after loosing the other one, and tied her hair in a rather messy bun.

April walked out towards the beach. She didn't mind it much being on the island. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she was beginning to get supremely anxious for rescue.

She noticed Boone, sitting alone on the sand. She might as well talk to him seeing as he was one of the only people she knew.

April sat on the sand next to him, "Hey," she said brightly.

Boone turned to meet her gaze, "Oh, hey," he smiled. "April, right?"

"Yeah, how are you?" she asked brushing the sand off her hands.

Boone shrugged in response, "Doing alright. Could be doing better, you know?"

"Right. I just wish we all knew what was going on. Let alone, know everyone we're around," April sighed.

She turned to see a girl tanning alone. She was the type of girl that April would never befriend, but then again, she wouldn't have made friends with a lot of people here.

"Who is she?"

Boone sighed and looked to the ripping waves, "She's my sister," he said. April's eyebrows rose a bit. "She's my half sister really; my mom married her dad, and well, yeah. She's not the nicest girl you'll ever meet, but she can be if she wants,"

"Well, there's no harm in saying hello" April replied before standing and turning in the girl's direction.

Boone closed his eyes and cursed himself. This wasn't going to go well.

"Hi," April said.

Boone's sister rolled over to the sun. She was a very skinny girl, with nicely tanned skin and a fresh face. Her hair was short and blonde with a small amount of light brown streaks. April looked very…different next to her.

"Hey," she replied simply. April sat down close by.

"What's your name?" she asked. The girl didn't reply, "I'm not trying to sound creepy or anything, it's just, we're on this island and it'd be nice to at least know the people we're around." Again there was no response. "I'm April Stevens."

"Shannon Rutherford," she said before sitting up and leaning against a piece of the plane. "So…are you always that pale?" she asked.

April chuckled, "I guess. It sucks, I know, but I can never tan. It just doesn't work," she told her.

Shannon gave a shocked look, "If I were you, I'd die," she said. April gave a small smile, "Not that you don't look pretty or anything, cause you are. Just, no tanning, at all!"

April laughed, "Thanks, and absolutely none. I used to lie out all day and nothing would happen. I finally quit and just realized that my skin doesn't react to the sun's rays."

Shannon smiled. "So, you two have met" a voice said behind them.

"Yes we have bonehead. Do you care?"

"No, not at all. I didn't know you could be civil though," Boone retorted. Shannon scoffed, "You're never gonna believe this" he said.

"You finally learned how to tie your shoes" Shannon said.

Boone grinned, "Funny. Someone at the caves built a golf course" he said.

"Are you high?" Shannon asked.

"Seriously, a golf course. Apparently Jack's playing with them right now," Boone continued.

"Jack?" Kate asked, stepping into the conversation. "Is golfing?"

"That's what I hear" Boone grinned. Kate gave a questioning glance, which Boone shrugged in response to. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna check this out," he said before standing.

"Wait for us," Shannon called, "Bonehead," she muttered picking up her stuff.

"You know, you two are like a live show," April said.

"That's just how it's always been," Shannon replied.

April walked ahead of Shannon as she quickly pulled on her dress. Boone grinned at her, "Thanks," he said. April gave him a look of confusion.

"For talking to her. She isn't necessarily the sweetest person you'll ever meet…she's,"

"I get it, and she's nice," April smiled.

Boone laughed as she walked ahead of him, "Yeah, sure" he said to himself.

As April made it up to the grassy plain mass of the island, she noticed figures crowded in a small bunch. She turned to see what they were looking at, a flag. She then noticed Jack holding a golf club. They were golfing?

"April!" called a voice. She snapped out of her confused gaze and saw Charlie running in her direction. "Hey!" he said as he stopped in front of her.

She smiled at him, "Hi?" she said questionably while shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"What is this? How did you guys-?"

"It wasn't me, it was Hurley. He came up with it all. Come on," he said taking a hold of her hand.

She pulled back, "No, I'm not playing," she smiled.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked continuing to pull her along.

"No Charlie," she laughed as he dragged her along. "No, I refuse, no!" she yelled.

Charlie was about to protest but he heard Hurley calling for him. "Fine, but you'll regret it!" he said running back. April rolled her eyes; he seemed to have the attention span of a two year old.

Shannon, April and Boone all walked together up to where everyone stood.

After watching Charlie and Hurley goof around, April was beginning to get bored.

"Hey Walt,"

April turned to see a father and son talking to one another. Was this the kid that Locke had talked about?

He was beginning to walk away. April decided, through her teaching instincts, to try and hang out with him.

"Hey!" she called after him. He turned to her, "I'm April," she smiled putting out her hand.

"Walt," he replied shaking her hand. April got down to his level and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Is your dad—?"

"His name is Michael, and he's not my dad. Not really anyway…"

April gave a small nod, "I never met my father…but I hear he was a right foul…"

Walt raised his eyebrows, "…nevermind. The point is; he is your dad. I think you're pretty lucky,"

Walt looked down, April gave a hopeful expression, "You all right?" she asked. He looked up again with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. Now, I have one quick question…"

Walt grinned, "What is it?"

"Have you ever liked rock music?"

Claire woke up to the sounds of loud laughter. She got up from her sleeping position and put a hand to her head. "Head rush?"

April smiled to Claire, "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna wake up."

"What are you doing?" Claire asked looking between April and Walt.

"We're listening to April's CD's. I've never heard The Beatles before," Walt said as he continued to listen to her music.

"What can I say? I know what kids need,"

* * *

**Yes, yet to have a Sawyer moment, but I promise, it's coming soon.**


	9. I'm Here

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

Only a few slight changes to this one. Hopefully I can get a BRAND NEW chapter out by tomorrow, but know that I am busy. I have a school concert and studying for a religion final to do. Wish me luck!

**Chapter 9: I'm Here**

* * *

There was a loud yelling throughout the area. April jumped up from her slumber as the frantic screaming continued. She turned to see Claire standing with her eyes shut; she looked as if she was having a fit and a massive one at that to the point where she was scaring everyone, including April.

April got up and walked over to her, "Claire," she said soothingly. She took a hold of her arms, only to be swatted and hit away. "Claire!" April yelled as people began to crowd. Claire continued to slap and shove her away violently while screaming but April wasn't going to resist.

Charlie walked towards them, "April, Claire," he said.

April sighed, "I can handle it Charlie," she said while keeping Claire's hands to her side for a moment. She wanted to make sure nothing happened to Claire or her baby; now that wouldn't be good. "Claire, Claire, look at me," she said.

Claire was beginning to sob. Jack rounded a corner and walked towards the girls. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know…she's been screaming and—"

"Oh my God," Jack said taking Claire's hands. April put a hand to her mouth; Claire's hands were covered in blood, her nails ridden with the crimson liquid.

"Claire? What happened?" she asked.

As Claire and Jack were talking about her bad dream, April stood watching. She wanted to be with Claire through her issues. She hadn't seen anything like this happen to anyone she had known and she wanted to be sure Claire was safe.

"How far in are you? What was the week you figured out you were pregnant?"

April saw Claire react to that question. It didn't seem like a topic she wanted to elaborate on, not at all. April knew that the father of the baby obviously had no role in Claire's life anymore, but she hadn't figured out why yet, and she doubted she ever would.

As she continued to stare out in to space, April saw how vulnerable Claire was to the subject of conversation. She walked over and took her hand, almost waking Claire up from her daze.

"I'm here…" April said giving Claire a re-assuring glance.

Claire nodded and gave a tight smile.

After Claire and Jack discussed some more, April decided to walk with Claire around to the jungle, for some girl talk.

"So…anything mind blowing you writing about?" April asked as Claire continued to write in her journal.

"Nah, just the usual. Hey, I have another journal, nothings been written in it yet…you can have it if you like."

April smiled, "Cool. I never really had one," she said as Claire rummaged through her rucksack for the blank journal. She pulled it out. It wasn't anything special, just a brown leather-bound book with lightly colored lined paper inside. But that's the way April liked things, simple.

"Thanks," she smiled which Claire returned.

"Oh!" Claire laughed lightly to herself, "and this lovely pen."

April rolled her eyes chuckling, "Thanks again,"

"No problem," Claire said before jotting down something more.

April began to write as well.

_Dear Journal, thing, whatever,_

_So, I guess I should tell you a bit about what's going on here on this damned island. Sorry to be so forward with the cursing, but hey, can you blame me? I'm talking to a book as if it's a person. But right now, that is beside the point. We crash landed, me and about, I don't know, sixty, seventy strangers on this ruddy island. I know, I shouldn't be complaining, rescue shouldn't be too far, but I'm scared, and not for myself. I'm afraid for us all, Claire especially. She's a new friend, I guess. I don't really know her, but we've bonded and I hope we can continue to be friends after the rescue planes arrive. You see, she's pregnant, and it's her third trimester. She's got no one with her, no husband, boyfriend, relative, nothing. Whenever the pregnancy is mentioned I see fear in her eyes…she thinks people are scared of her. It's beginning to worry me now that she has woken up screaming. I want to be there for her, I do, it's just I don't know her story._

_Then there's everyone else. Shannon & Boone, they're a pair. I'm worried that they're closeness is sort of, tearing them apart. Then there's Sayid; he's too modest for his own good. If people could get past his nationality they would see his generosity and wisdom. Michael & Walt, I wonder about those two. The kid is great, but I can sense a sort of wall set up between them. Sooner or later it's going to have to come down or something bad is going to happen to their relationship, I know it. Jack the doctor, the one that needs the most rest of us all. He's sweet, someone that any person would want to protect them when they're in danger. Maybe that's why I admire him so much. His protectiveness. Something I wish I had when I was younger. That brings Locke to mind. John Locke. Now there's a character for you. He's a great guy but I don't think anyone trusts him. I do. I trust John Locke with my life. Sun & Jin, the Korean couple that helped me. I have a feeling that there's more to their relationship that meets the eye. Hopefully there is or she's stuck in a horrible marriage. Sawyer, he's someone I haven't seen much of, but from what I have seen I know have to watch out for him. He can be tricky to read which is probably why I haven't talked to him much. Kate, she's a big question mark. The picture, the mug shot scared me the most. Maybe it's a misunderstanding, maybe not, but I hope to God that I won't ever have to worry about someone going on a murder spree. Then there's Hurley, the one that always brings a smile to my face. It's like he's always looking out for everyone. I wish I could be like that, make someone always happy whenever I'm around._

…_Charlie, now he's the person I can't seem to figure out at all. He's…different. Kind, talented, strong, a bit too overprotective…but overall he's great. I really hope he stays clean. He can do it…I have hope for him._

_Love,_

_April Stevens_

"Dear Diary," a voice said above April's head. "Still on the bloody island. Today I swallowed a bug," he joked. Claire smiled lightly and continued to write.

"What Charlie?" April asked as she put the journal on a nearby rock.

"Nothing, just wanted to give some tea to Claire, see if she was feeling better," he said handing a cup to Claire.

"Right, well, Claire," April said getting up from her spot and taking her new journal. "I'll see you later. Please, please do not be afraid to talk to me, ever." April joked a little. Inside, she was being more serious.

Claire understood and nodded. "I will Ms. Stevens, I will" she joked back.

April bit her lip and waved goodbye to the two before running off closer to the caves.

Screaming ensued again that night. "Somebody's trying to hurt me! Please! Help me!"

April kicked off her blanket to find Hurley and Charlie with Claire trying to soothe her. April walked straight to Claire and took her hand, "Hey, honey listen to me." April said standing in front of her.

"What happened? Who has hurt you?" she asked.

"He held me down…I couldn't see him" she sobbed.

Jack ran over as others began to crowd again. "We should fan out check around the surrounding caves," Charlie said.

April had the urge to slap him upside the head but she resisted. "Charlie we can't do that. We need to—"

"Hurley, come on let's go"

Charlie walked off. "What an idiot," April said emphasizing each word.

"Let's sit down here, okay?" Jack directed her towards one of the fire pits to sit on a surrounding log.

Michael and Jack sat across from Claire as April stood next to her. "Did you get a look at him?" Michael asked.

"I couldn't see him"

"When did it happen?"

"Just here, I mean, I was sleeping, and I woke up, and he was trying to hurt my baby!" she shrieked.

"April, come here," Hurley, said pulling her alongside.

"Yep?" she asked.

"You and me, we're on the same page with everything, right? I mean, we both want everyone to know everyone?" he asked.

April nodded.

"Okay good, cause I have an idea and I want you to help."

April sat with Claire the rest of the night. "Don't worry. No one's gonna get you, or your baby." April promised as she wrapped a blanket around Claire. She gave Claire a slight side hug, "I'll stand by with you, through…anything," she said.

Claire cried silently to herself…this was the time she realized that April was her true friend.

The next morning April wrote another journal entry. She was very secretive about it all, so she kept it in Claire's rucksack as opposed to hers.

Claire stomped off away from Jack. April gave a confused expression to Jack and he gave her a pleading look.

"Crap," huffed April as she ran after Claire.

"Claire! Claire!"

Claire continued to run through the vast jungle. "Could you just talk to me?" April asked.

Claire remained silent as they made it towards the hill regions of the island. "Come on, Claire. What's going on?"

"Jack tried to dope me."

April listened intently. "He thinks I'm making all this up, that none of it really happened."

"Where the hell is she?" Hurley asked himself.

"What are you doing Hurley?" Charlie asked.

"Just a bit of thing I have running for Claire's attack. April was gonna help me out. Hey, your friends with her, you seen her around?"

Charlie shook his head. "Actually no…that's weird. I'll look for her, don't worry" he said.

Claire and April stood at the near end of the plain land of the island. Claire was having contractions April knew that for sure.

She began to squeeze her eyes closed and breathe heavily. She reached out her hands as well. On instinct April took her hand and sang "Catch A Falling Star".

Claire's eyes burst open as she recalled the tune. "How-how did you know I-?"

She cried out in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?"

April turned to see Charlie walking towards them. "Charlie, get Jack," April demanded him.

Charlie walked closer to the pair, "What's going on? Is she going through lab-?"

"Charlie! Get Jack!" April said, her voice rising to its high peak. He almost resisted again, "Just get Jack, Charlie!"

Charlie nodded quickly and ran off.

April then turned back to Claire, "It's okay. Charlie will get, Jack," she said in a reassuring voice.

The only problem was, she wasn't just reassuring Claire.

"So, Claire…what were you asking before?"

Claire tensed. "Um…I wanted the couple to sing it to the baby…when it was-time"

She grasped April's hand tighter. April grasped her hand tightly and helped her sit down. She then sat across from her, telling her to breathe in and breathe out.

Claire began to cry, "I'm not gonna be able to do this…"

April pursed her lips. "You don't get to quit…you don't to quit on that child. I know, that this child, will love you with all their heart." Claire quickly adverted her eyes, "And I know you'll love this kid so…so much. After all, no one can replace a mother's love," April smiled.

Claire looked back to her with a half smile, a small tear running down her cheek. "When…when it's time to—" she closed her eyes tightly once more before breathing out,

"When it's time…I want you there with me…"

April looked at Claire's stomach. It was almost time for the baby to come.

"Of course, I promise."

"Thanks…you're my friend."

April laughed, "Never thought I'd make friends with an Australian."

"Never thought I'd make friends with an American." Claire chuckled before tightening her grip on April's hand again.

"Claire! April!"

"We're here!" Claire called.

Charlie ran over and took Claire's other hand telling her to relax and breathe.

"God, I'm not supposed to be here," Claire said.

"I think we all feel that way sometimes," Charlie replied.

"I know. It's just…someone promised me it would be different."

"Well, he was wrong,"

"Yeah, he was wrong,"

Claire began to tell a bit about her past. April felt good knowing that she was willing to share to her. Even if Charlie was included in the conversation, April felt like she and Claire were becoming really close and she wanted it to stay that way. She continued to hold on to Claire's hand as tight as she could.

"A psychic?" Charlie asked.

"I know, it's a bit embarrassing," Claire said.

"Not at all. I think it's intriguing. You know, it's like these people are full of…wonder and remorse. It's like they have a gift and deep down, its hurting them to know the things that they know, but they can't stop…they just can't."

"Yeah but, he just didn't get the picture."

A silence grew between them, "Or maybe he did," Charlie said. "I mean, all he wanted was that no one else raise your baby, right?"

Claire nodded.

"Maybe he knew. I mean, if you wanted it bad enough, you know if he had the gift," he looked to April, "which I believe some people do…maybe he knew, Claire."

Claire sat dumbstruck for a moment before it all weighed down on her. "There was no couple in Los Angeles. He knew about the plane, about what was going to happen…Oh my God, he knew."

"Where the hell is Jack?" Charlie asked.

"You know…I think," Claire pulled herself up. "I think I'm all right."

"Nothing's wrong?" April asked.

"Contractions?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe that was the last one?" Claire asked with a half smile.

"Hopefully it was. We don't need you hurting anymore now, do we?" April asked. Claire shook her head.

"Jack said that stress can cause a false labor. You sure you're all right?" Charlie asked.

"No pain," Claire replied.

"Birthing emergency averted." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you," Claire said, "both of you," she smiled.

April chuckled, "Don't worry about it, babe"

They all began to walk back to the caves. Suddenly, Claire grabbed a hold of April's hand. "You alright?" April asked.

"He just kicked!" Claire smiled taking April's hand and putting it on her stomach. Charlie soon joined in.

"Hello there"

They all looked up to see Ethan.

"Ethan where's Jack?" Charlie asked. Ethan didn't reply. He just stared at Claire.

April linked arms with Claire and held her hand again. Charlie walked in front of the two.

"I'm here…because you're here…"

Charlie glared while April tried to keep Claire calm. They were both trembling for obvious reasons. April wasn't sure what Ethan wanted with Claire, but she had a feeling it had nothing to do with a nice cup of tea.

"Just back off," April scowled.

Ethan smirked, "I don't think so. Get them,"

Before April knew what was going on, a brown bag blocked her vision and she was pulled away. The only thing she could hear now was Claire's horrible cries, Charlie's threats, and the beating of her heart.

* * *

**I think this is a much better & clean version. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Alex & The Vines

You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC CHARACTER!

For those of you returning to this story you have to know that I have made some changes to the story as a whole. You are going to need to back-track a bit so that in the future my chapters don't seem completely off base.

I'm only going to continue this story if it happens to spark people's interests. I have some great people who review/favorite/alert this story and I'd like to apologize for my absence as well as thank you for reading. I'm also going to be doing something a bit different. With every chapter it will begin with a certain Oasis song that brought it to life (since Oasis is both Charlie & April's favorite band...and mine, lol). This chapter introduces one of my favorite Lost characters of all time (so expect to see her more then once.)

**Reviews:**

corbsxx: thanks so much! i'm sorry that i update a lot less frequently. I hope that will change.

Pixilated Rain Drop: thanks! (haha, I love seeing the way authors add in their OCs in creative ways, mine isn't too snazy though. *wink*)

**Chapter 10: Alex & The Vines**

_So come on, shake your rag doll, baby_  
_Before you change your mind_  
_Then come on, when the rapture takes me_  
_Be the fallen angel by my side_

_If you carry the lantern_  
_I'll carry you home_  
_You search for the disappeared_  
_I'll bury the cold_

_-The Turning, Oasis_

* * *

April woke to find herself tied to a wooden chair. Her vision was hazy, her ankles sore, and her legs limp. She lazily tried to lift her head; much to her dismay, she continued to pass out.

"Where am I?"

"You're located in a special base facility. I'm not to tell you who captured you or why, I am only here to watch you."

The voice was undeniably female. April tried to crane her neck to see the figure that sat across from her.

"Then who are you?"

The woman seemed to shrug slightly, "I'm really not supposed to tell you anything."

April sighed heavily. "Oh, well that's just great. You have anyone here who can tell me something? Anything?"

There was no response. April sat back in the chair and fiddled with the rope around her wrists. She itched against the material, trying her best to struggle her way out of it smoothly.

"It won't work," the voice said. She moved towards the small amount of light in the room. April saw not a woman, but a young girl. She had long brown hair, it spanned out across her back and alongside her face in curls. She had soft features and brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, maybe a little smaller then April. She seemed very innocent; low key and yet she seemed an unwavering figure.

"People have tried before, it's no use," she continued.

"Well I'm not just anybody."

"Of course. You're April Stevens," the girl said. April looked up,

"How do you know my name?"

The girl looked away and paced around the room, "I wasn't supposed to say that,"

April squinted, "What?"

The girl looked distraught as she turned to April. "My name is Alex."

April was astonished that she had cracked. Then again, this was a girl, a young girl. She seemed less advanced then the people who had gotten her where she was.

"You, um…your friends…they're here. You have to get out of here as fast as you can."

She paced again, this time much faster then she was doing before.

"Look, I could really care less about getting out of here now. I'm already trapped on this god forsaken place…island…whatever. I see it as a godsend that there are actual people here who have survived longer then our group has been here." April said lazily.

Alex shook her head, "No, trust me, you better hope you get out of here. Your lucky they'll actually let you go, your other friend, the girl, I wouldn't be too sure."

This got April's full attention, "What?" she asked. "What's going on with Claire? What are they doing to her?"

"Her baby…something with her baby, I don't know."

"How did you know that she had a baby? Who is Ethan really? And why the hell are we trapped on this island?" April practically screamed.

Alex shook her head, "I really don't know. All I know is that Ethan is one of…us…well them."

"Listen honey, you're not making any sense to me right now. Who's 'us', excuse me, 'them'?"

There was a loud banging from next door and a scream was heard. "Hey, I'm not leaving them here!"

"Charlie"

Alex rushed to April, "We need to get you out of here. If I know them well enough, I'd say you and your friends aren't going to be too lucky if you stay."

She began to cut April loose. As soon as she was free, April jumped up and stretched quickly. Alex took her hand and hid her behind the door while she peeked out.

"They're taking your guy friend out. We need to get you out without being seen, and fast"

"Wait, what about Claire?"

Alex brushed off April's comment and pushed her out into the hall. She began to run, "No! What about Claire? I'm not leaving her!"

Alex tried to keep April calm. All the screaming would only draw attention. "Just shut up," Alex said while leading her to a secluded room. She popped the window. "Jump out, before it's too late. I'll try to get your friend out, but I can't promise anything. She's probably heavily sedated."

April gave Alex a quick hug. "Thank you" she said before hopping up through the window.

The minute she made it outside, April looked for a place to hide. Alex warned her that they had Charlie somewhere. If they were going to take him somewhere then if they found her, they'd do the same and more.

She found a red marker…one after the other until she made it to a small whole. There was nothing in it but she felt it a sufficient place to hide, at least for now.

It began to rain shortly after she settled herself inside.

She heard fighting after she got in a comfortable position. She decided to stay still, just in case it were Ethan and his pack.

It seemed that the fighting had stopped so April crawled from the hole.

She ran over to find Jack's body sprawled across the mud and soot. "Oh my God." April said aloud to herself. Blood was on the sides of his face along with his lip. She put her ear to his heart; a pulse was still there. Now all she needed to do was wake him.

"Jack!" No response.

"Come on Jack! Wake up!" April began to slap his chest. No response.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she screamed. Suddenly the rain stopped.

"Who's there?" called a voice.

April looked in all directions, "Depends on who's asking…"

"April?"

Suddenly Kate appeared through the vines. "Kate? What's going on?" April asked looking between her and Jack.

Kate ran to Jack's other side. "Jack! Come on! You have to wake up!" She turned to me, "April's here! Come on Jack we found her!"

Jack's eyes opened slowly and Kate began to caress his face. "Are you alright? You hit your head."

Jack wasn't listening. He saw April and began to question her. "Who's Ethan? What did he do? What has he done to Claire and Charlie?"

April bit her lip from crying. "I don't know…she let me out, this girl she let me escape. They took Charlie out…they still have Claire."

"Why?" Jack screamed.

"The baby."

Jack walked faster and faster, so much so that Kate and April were practically killing themselves to keep up. Soon Kate was the one huffing and puffing before Jack and April. She made it to the top of the steep landing and then stopped abruptly. Gazing up in horror, Jack stood behind her, "Oh my God."

"What is—?"

April stopped mid-sentence to catch her breath. She put a hand to her mouth and could only mutter one word. "Charlie"

Jack ran forward struggling to get Charlie down from the vines that entangled him. April usually had nothing but hope for the future but at this moment, for Charlie, there was nothing left for her to cling to. She was sure he was dead. April was becoming extremely lightheaded watching as Kate began to climb with a knife in her hand.

She crumpled to her knees to keep from falling over. She knew she wasn't helping at all, but she found no resolve. She never was able to save anyone…she never would be able to.

* * *

It's been a while, I know, but I hope to keep you entertained. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
